The Marauders Ride Again
by The Halfblood Raven
Summary: The Marauders were known for laughter and explosions, and you never saw one of them without the other three until Pettigrew betrayed them. What happens when they are all dead and find a similarly dead prankster?


Disclaimer:

Blonde? Yep.

British? Nope.

Initials J.K.R.? Nope.

Own Harry Potter? Haha... very funny.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was walking the halls late one night in a rare fit of autumn insomnia. The weather was still warm but frost was starting to nip at the air and turn summer into naught but a faint memory. She looked out across the grounds and remembered well the events of the previous May, when the self-proclaimed 'Lord' Voldemort was defeated. Many had been killed, and while their physical wounds had long since healed, many survivors were just barely starting to heal emotionally.

The Board of Governors had designed a memorial and allowed the students to carve names of loved one and friends into the slab of smoky grey marble. Minerva knew that if she looked, she would find the name Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin carved in Harry Potter's messy handwriting. Tonks had been one of Minerva's best Transfiguration students, clumsy though she was. The thought of Remus Lupin made her think of the other three Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black and that blasted traitor Pettigrew. They had filled the halls with laughter from nearly day one, playing pranks and causing explosions -

BOOM!

Minerva's first reaction was to draw her wand and bellow for Peeves. When the poltergeist failed to show, Minerva stormed into the classroom where the loud noise had emanated from, almost immediately gagging from the horrific stench. Three silvery ghosts with faint wisps of color floated over the remains of a Dung-bomb. Minerva hastily cast a Bubblehead charm so she could breathe unpolluted air. Her first words upon recognizing the spirits were ″Not again, please Lord.″

Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin grinned back at her. ″Not happy to see us, Professor? I'm hurt!″ Sirius said cheekily.

″I'm more shocked and flabbergasted than happy. I can't put you all in detention if you do something stupid now.″ The headmistress said dryly. ″That does not give you leave to do anything unusually foolish, however.″ she clarified, seeing their grins grow wider.

″Aw, you're no fun, Professor! The four of us have plans for the Halloween Ball this year, it's going to be a blast. We're also going to annoy Filch some more, that was always good for a laugh.″ James told her.

″I only see three, mister Potter, and I'm not quite blind yet.″ McGonagall said, looking about the room.

″Oi, Kit, where did you get off to?″ Sirius called. The ghost of a young raccoon tumbled through the wall before transforming into the image of Fred Weasley.

″May I present the newest member of our esteemed group of pranksters, Mister Fred Weasley, known as Kit. Our replacement for Pettigrew, that traitorous piece of scum.″ Remus introduced.

Tears filled Minerva's eyes as she looked at the spectral remains of George's brother. ″Aw, don't cry, Professor, I wasn't gone that long. Besides, I was the one that got these three to quit moping around dungeon two and actually come up to the castle proper.″ He exclaimed.

Minerva raised a single thin eyebrow in question.

″We couldn't do anything, there was only three of us.″ James explained.

″The Marauders have always had four people. Any less and it doesn't work.″ Remus continued.

″So we just moped about the dungeons, occasionally terrorizing some Slytherins if they annoyed us. Fred here found us and now the Marauders can ride again!″ Sirius cried happily.

″I can't put you in detention, and Harry and his extended family would kill me if I exorcised you, so I suppose you can stay, as long as you don't cause too much damage. Just don't, oh why am I trying to order you about anyway, you're not going to listen to me anyway. Carry on.″ Minerva held her hands up in a surrendering gesture. They all laughed as the aging Headmistress quickly vacated the room. She gathered her tartan shawl around her and set off in search of the castle's caretaker to inform him that he may wish to retire rather soon.


End file.
